


A Special Surprise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy gives the best surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Surprise

**Title:** A Special Surprise  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Pansy gives the best surprises.  
 **Word Count:** 1030  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas Prompt: Nutcracker, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: [Christmas table](http://imagebank.ipcmedia.com/imageBank/cache/c/christmas%20table%20-%20IH%20image_e_3037d1bce01c13631a6a31672519ba90.jpg)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Special Surprise

~

Draco checked his appearance once more before stepping through the Floo and into Pansy’s parlour. She had not only promised him an enjoyable Christmas dinner, but had even promised a ‘special surprise’ for him. Since this would be his first Christmas alone, Draco had taken her up on the offer.

“Draco!” Pansy spotted him immediately, rushing over to hug him and press a kiss to his cheek. “I’m so glad you came, darling.”

“If I hadn’t, you’d have shown up at my flat and dragged me over here, anyway,” he muttered.

She rolled her eyes. “You make it sound as if you didn’t want to come.”

“Oh, I wanted to come,” Draco said. “I’m just worried about what your ‘special surprise’ is.”

Pansy smiled. “You won’t have to wait too long,” she confided. “He’s right over there.”

Draco glanced in the direction she indicated, his mouth dropping open.

Ignoring his reaction, Pansy continued. “And don’t even try to pretend you’re not interested. You’ve been obsessed with Harry Potter for years, I’m just getting him for you.” She grinned cheekily. “Merry Christmas.”

“Honestly, Pansy--” But she was already walking away, leaving Draco standing there. He briefly contemplated slipping away, but he knew she would simply follow him home and drag him back.

Several other guests had been invited, so Draco took a deep breath and immersed himself in a conversation with Blaise and his girlfriend. Potter, looking delectable, stuck to his side of the room, chatting with Luna Lovegood and her new husband, Neville Longbottom.

_We’re all orphans,_ Draco suddenly realised, looking around at the others. Lovegood’s father hadn’t lasted long after the war, nor had Longbottom’s grandmother. Pansy’s parents, never in the best of health during peaceful times, hadn’t even made through the war. Draco sighed. His parents hadn’t been the same after the Dark Lord died either, both slipping away within months of each other.

“Let’s go in to dinner,” Pansy said, gesturing towards the dining room.

Draco had to admit that Pansy had outdone herself with the table. Silver and blue Christmas crackers were at every place setting, and a red runner provided a splash of festive color. The backdrop was provided by a large Christmas tree, decked out in gold, red, green, blue and silver. _Very diplomatic to use all the House colours,_ Draco thought.

As everyone gathered around, Pansy waved her hand and miniature nutcrackers appeared at each place, each bearing a name. As Draco expected, the nutcracker with his name was next to Potter’s.

They all sat, and, determined to survive without making a fool of himself, Draco decided to be polite. “Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

Pleasantries over, Draco devoted himself to the first course, a delicious creamy potato soup, and ignored Potter and his pouty lips as he ate.

Around them, everyone else was chatting, but Draco and Potter remained silent, until someone said, “You should snog him.”

Startled, Draco glanced over at Potter, but he was engrossed in a conversation with Longbottom. Shaking his head, Draco went back to his soup.

“He’s pretty fit. Snogging him would be fun.”

Draco stared at his nutcracker place marker. “Did you just say something to me?”

It nodded its head, rolling its eyes in Potter’s direction. “You like him, he likes you, do something about it. Snog him.”

Flustered, Draco took a sip of his wine. “As if I’m going to listen to advice about my love life from a piece of wood? If you like him so much, maybe _you_ should snog him,” he muttered.

The nutcracker lunged forward and stabbed his hand with its sword.

“Ow!” Draco said, wincing. Fortunately, no one noticed except Luna, who simply blinked at him then looked away. “You’re a bloody menace. Leave me alone.”

The nutcracker clacked its mouth at him as if to say, “fine!” and it marched over to Potter’s plate.

As Draco watched, it tried to shove Potter’s nutcracker aside, which, of course, only made Potter’s nutcracker shove back. Soon, there was a tiny, nutcracker brawl taking place. Draco bit back a chuckle.

“I wonder why they’re doing that?” Potter asked, apparently just noticing the disruption at his place.

Draco glanced at him. “Does it remind you of anything?” he asked. “Us, perhaps?”

Potter blinked, them laughed, the sound sending a jolt of awareness through Draco. “We were sort of like that in school.” Turning to face Draco fully, he held out his hand and said, “Truce?”

“Works for me,” Draco said, clasping Potter’s hand. “Although I don’t know if us getting along will stop the nutcrackers from fighting.”

They chatted amiably though the rest of the courses, ignoring the nutcrackers until...

“What are those nutcrackers doing?” Pansy asked, drawing everyone’s attention to the nutcrackers still rolling about on the table, tiny wooden arms wrapped around each other.

“We didn’t do anything!” both Potter and Draco burst out simultaneously.

Pansy looked between them, smirking. “Maybe not, but perhaps you want to?” she suggested. “Did I mention that each nutcracker matches its guests personality?”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Pansy--”

“And look,” Pansy continued, pointing. “I don’t think they’re fighting.”

Potter’s eyes widened and he went red. “Oh.”

Draco saw it clearly, then. The nutcrackers weren’t fighting so much as, well, frotting.

“Let’s move into the other room for drinks, shall we?” Pansy suggested, rising from her seat as she clearly tried not to laugh.

“But why?” Luna asked. “I think the fornicating nutcrackers are fascinating.”

Pansy managed to shove everyone out except Potter and Draco, who stood staring at each other, matching smiles playing about their lips. “I think you two have things to discuss,” she said delicately before exiting.

“I don’t want to roll about on a table with you, Potter,” Draco lied. “Just so we’re clear.”

“Me either.” Potter smirked. “I’d prefer a bed.”

They met halfway, and the snog was fully as hot as the nutcracker had promised, Draco realised. “A bed sounds good,” he managed.

As Potter prepared to Apparate them away, Draco could only think that perhaps Pansy’s special surprise was extra special this year.

~


End file.
